elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Windhelm
Windhelm, or the City of Kings is one of the nine major cities in the province of Skyrim. It is the capital of both the Giant's Run and the Eastmarch region of Skyrim. Windhelm is one of the oldest cities in Tamrielic cities and is a shining example of how great the original Empire of Humans was in its prime. Description Geography Windhelm is one of the larger cities of Skyrim and is located in a rather strategic location. Windhelm is situated on the Yorgrim Estuary, which leads to the Sea of Ghosts. It is because of this, Windhelm serves a trading post and a gateway between the Sea transport and the mainland of Skyrim. Windhelm is built on the steep hills north of the Yorgrim River in Eastmarch, in a pocket area of the Winterhold Mountains, which shows just how amazing the Atmorans were in their architecture. To connect Windhelm, to the southern river edge, there is a large stone bridge that towers over the Yorgrim River. It is also the first line of defense in Windhelm. The Nords of Windhelm had utilized the frozen land around them for various purposes, ranging from a Nordic Tomb for the Windhelm Family with Morvunskar and the various farms along the road towards the Dunmeth Pass and Blacklight. Windhelm is one of the oldest cities in Tamriel, and it is surprising to see it withstand the test of time, looking the same as it did several million years ago. The Atmorans had also created caves and catacombs underneath Windhelm that is said to house the tomb of Ysgramor himself. Windhelm city itself is vast and easily coordinated. The central district of Windhelm is known as the Stone Quarter, which consists of southwestern Windhelm and the main street. The Stone Quarter houses the town square in front of Candlehearth Hall as well as the Hall of the Dead and the Temple of Talos. Various shops are held in this area among other businesses. The town square is in between each separate part of the city and leads to the outside and the Great Bridge of Windhelm. The Gray Quarter, formally known as the Snow Quarter, has currently been used by the displaced Dark Elves from the province of Morrowind. The Gray Quarter takes up the eastern portion of Windhelm and is considered the slums of Windhelm. As you through the streets, you see all sorts of Dunmeri memorabilia. The New Gnisis Cornerclub is one of the most well-known inns in the area. The district known as Valunstrad, which translates to the Avenue of Valor, is essentially the nobles district of Windhelm. The Nordic Clans of Eastmarch have a home in the Valunstrad Quarter, and other estates inhabit the area like Hjerim and the House of Clan Shatter-Shield. The Palace of the Kings is the seat of power in the city of Windhelm and is one of the most massive structures in the region. It was built as a Palace for Ysgramor himself. The Windhelm Docks are located along the Yorgrim River, just before the Sea of Ghosts. It is where the Argonian population lives in, all of them live in the Argonian Assemblage, one of the worst homes in Skyrim. Many different families are crammed into this large hall. Traditions *On the 13th of Sun's Dawn, the Nords of Windhelm celebrate the Feast of the Dead. It is in honor of Ysgramor's formation of the Five Hundred Companions and the Atmoran's retaliation against the Snow Elves for the Night of Tears. Each member of the Five Hundred Companions has their name recited during the Feast.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: SkyrimThe (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Skyrim History Merethic Era With the destruction of Saarthal, Ysgramor and his people had traveled back to Atmora in an event known as the Return. In his hubris, Ysgramor amassed his Five Hundred Companions to purge the Snow Elves of the land for betraying their trust in this new land. During their voyage back to Skyrim, the Storm of Separation had occurred and in the end, Yngol, the son of Ysgramor had perished at the mighty hands of Kyne. The Companion Yngol would be buried in a tomb along the Yorgrim Estuary. After one of the last battles against Snow Elves, many of the Companion groups had separated, beginning to settle all across the province. Ysgramor, stricken with grief, looked south where the river met the sea and saw the site of a great city. Ysgramor declared that this city would be a monument to the glories of mankind and that his new palace would look over Yngol Barrow. He felt that his line would bring peace to the land, something that was denied to them on Atmora.Songs of the Return, Vol 5Songs of the Return, Vol 19 The Elven captives would soon go to work for the construction of Windhelm. Many prisoners had died during the process, either through excessive work or by the hands of the Ylgermet crew. Ysgramor drove them to work harder by constructing the great bridge in between the city and the rest of Eastmarch. The Palace of the Kings was built with large spires jutting out of the clouds, to show its dominance over the province. Deep underneath Windhelm, there is a large tomb designed to house the deceased Five Hundred Companions and Ysgramor should they be called to Sovngarde. However, Ysgramor was buried in an ancient tomb along the Sea of Ghosts, so that the crypt would look towards Atmora. Although his spirit has passed, the heart of his dynasty yearns for the still-green fields of Atmora, before it had frozen over. And so, the city-state of Windhelm was created, and it lives on, even before its creator. First Era As time went on, the Ysgramor Dynasty had ruled out from the city-state of Windhelm. The 13th of the Ysgramor line, Harald had accomplished many things for the people of Skyrim and made the province what it is to this day. Harald's forces had eliminated the last Snow Elves located in the Rift and had relinquished all holdings from Atmora, then making the centralized Kingdom of Skyrim, naming Windhelm as the capital of Skyrim. As Harald became the first king of the Nords, the Atmoran Companions returned to their homeland, and the Nordic Kingdom expanded themselves as a militaristic power. The Nords finally looked towards their destiny and sought to conquer the whole continent of Tamriel. Within a few years, the Nordic Empire had conquered land beyond the traditional borders of Skyrim, to modern-day Daggerfall, to the Nibenay, and to the Western Front of Morrowind. As time went on, his youngest son, Vrage the Gifted had assumed the throne and established Windhelm as the capital of the First Empire of the Nords.Frontier, ConquestKing Harald's Plaques Second Era It was attacked again in the Second Era, in 2E 546, by the Akaviri army of Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal.The Stories of Tamriel: Jorunn the Skald King. Only the Palace of the Kings was left intact. During the Second Era, under the rule of Jarl Elgryr the Unminded, Windhelm was in an impoverished state. Basic necessities were scarce and the citizens lived in abject poverty. This eventually prompted the citizens to rebel against the Jarl and storm the palace, however it is unknown if the uprising was successful.The Windhelm Letters During the Alliance War, the Vestige had visited the city during a celebration for the tenth anniversity of Jorunn the Skald-King's rule known as the Konunleikar. Thane Mera Stormcloak, the then ruler of Windhelm has been worried of the Stormfist Brigade recent appearance which was justified because the Stormfist clan had sabotaged the Footrace of the Nine Holds and planned an assassination attempt on the Skald-King at the Hall of Trials. The Vestige defeated the assassins and protected the King. He had then been warned about Fildgor Orcthane's return from exile. The Vestige visited the city again, on their way to Abah's Landing. Third Era During the Oblivion Crisis in the Third Era, Windhelm was the only sizable city in the otherwise determinedly rural Hold of Eastmarch, and served as a base for Imperial troops guarding the Dunmeth Pass into Morrowind. Each year on the 13th of Sun's Dawn, the Feast of the Dead festival is held in Windhelm to honor Ysgramor and his Five Hundred Companions. During the Imperial Simulacrum, the Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest for a piece of the Staff of Chaos. Fourth Era During the Fourth Era, Skyrim is in the throes of a Civil War and Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak leads the Stormcloak rebellion against the Empire. Windhelm, being his ancestral home, becomes the capital of the Stormcloaks during the civil war. Racial tensions flare up between the native Nords and the Dark Elves in the Gray Quarter (formerly known as the Snow Quarter). Some Nords resented having to accommodate the Dark Elves and other immigrant races when they refuse to contribute to the Stormcloaks' cause.Dialogue of Rolff Stone-Fist Other Nords tolerate at least the immigrant Argonians and other races that have assimilated into productive roles in Windhelm, but frown on the Dark Elves who refuse to contribute to Windhelm's prosperity.Scourge of the Gray Quarter When Skyrim was under the control of the Empire, Dunmer immigrants were not expected to pay taxes or answer to the local Nord governmentDecree of MonumentScourge of the Gray Quarter, but with Windhelm rebelling against the Empire during the Skyrim Civil War, many Windhelm locals believe that Ulfric should start imposing heavier taxes on them to contribute to the community.Dialogue with Viola Giordano Meanwhile, the immigrant races became embittered by their poor lifestyle and discrimination they have to live with.Dialogue of Scouts-Many-Marshes The Dark Elves, in particular, resented the Jarl for neglecting their poor living conditions and safety.Dunmer of SkyrimDialogue of Malthyr Elenil Dragons have also returned to the world and threaten to destroy Skyrim. To make matters worse, a mysterious killer has been stalking the snowy streets of Windhelm at night and has already claimed two victims. Gallery Windhelm Skyrim Stone Quarter.png|Windhelm circa 4E 201. Windhelmeso.png|Windhelm circa 2E 582. Windhelm (Arena).png|Windhelm circa 3E 399. Stormcloak-user.png|Windhelm Insignia. Windhelm.jpg|Windhelm concept art for . Windhelmconcept.jpg|Windhelm concept art for windhelm ingame snapshot.jpg|In-game screenshot of Windhelm as seen in . City Gates.jpg|Windhelm city gates as seen in . Windhelm_Crusader_(Legends).png|Windhelm Crusader in . Trivia *When Arena was going to be Tournament based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Windhelm's team was known as the Paladins.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] By game *Windhelm (Arena) *Windhelm (Skyrim) *Windhelm (Online) Appearances * * * ** * es:Ventalia nl:Windhelm ru:Виндхельм de:Windhelm pl:Wichrowy Tron fr:Vendeaume it:Windhelm pt:Windhelm uk:Віндхельм cs:Windhelm Category:Cities in Skyrim Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Skyrim Locations Category:The Five Hundred Companions